Breath
by MigLi-san
Summary: "Quería que me mire, aunque sea para mal...quería ser la conformista que con algo mínimo de su atención conservara el aliento, aunque este no le gustara ni en otra vida." Fukawa siempre sueña con un beso de su príncipe demoniacamente encantado, Fukawa a veces se equivoca pensando que ni en sus sueños eso sucedería. Fukawa Touko es una chica definitivamente...¿afortunada? [Togafuk]


**[BREATH]**

Yo no hablaba de no ser necesario, yo no me involucraba en el exterior.

Yo no hablo de mi, ni de otra persona. Yo estaba preocupada de mi otra "Yo". Yo amaba, yo silenciaba y respiraba, con mi aliento cargado de ansiedades, inseguridades. Yo escribía, aún lo hago. Yo observo, observo a ese principe cargado de mis carencias, alguien seguro firme y decidido, con una personalidad notable y una belleza sin igual.

Yo necesito de ese oasis, aún si pierdo la dignidad en el proceso...porque yo soy dependiente, y porque en algún momento mi aliento comenzó a depender de él. Como el aliento de vida, como la energía que cargan mis letras, todo se volvió amor, un amor rozando siempre el borde de la obsesión. Ella también siente lo mismo, siente por primera vez que si asesina a ese majestuoso ser, colapsaremos. Al fin nos unió algo, y no solo un tenaz secreto lleno de monstruosidad.

Yo amo a Byakuya Togami. Yo lo observo siempre entre los libros, entre estantes repletos de santuarios, de mundos alternativos en los que al parecer los dos gustamos en sumergirnos detras de nuestras gafas, un malestar compartido. Pero nuestras gafas parecen quitarnos la visión, una visión en donde las personas están enfrente, porque yo no las trato, y Byakuya-sama los trata mal. A veces no veo a Togami en persona, a veces cierro los ojos y siento su presencia, dejando volar a mi perversión, es entonces cuando nada importa, cuando el encierro se hace agradable, cuando no le temo a Genocider, es el momento en el que gozo entre mi repulsión, y respiro acelerada, envuelta en un mar de pensamientos egoístas y un mundo de fantasía demasiado pretencioso. Es ahí cuando por fin me nota, y no solo en mis delirios.

—Que guardes ese aliento para ti, Fukawa. No puedo leer si me desconcentras con tu pestilencia.

Siempre es el mismo punto de conversación, y siempre me alegro de la misma forma, notando sin notar un ápice de conformidad en su mirada celeste. Siempre me conformo, siento que me voy llena de felicidad, aunque por dentro sepa la repulsión tras ese maltrato. Si él supiera cuanto lo amo, cuánto de verdad hay en mi sentir, si el pudiese confirmar que lo adoro tal y como es, que solo necesito que me brinde un futuro a su lado cumpliendo el rol que sea para sobrevivir, entonces cuán feliz sería. Un futuro así, un aliento de esperanza que dure por siempre...

Me conformo con esta academia, me conformo con morir bajo el mismo techo que Togami, o con cuidar de que no le suceda nada. Porque yo soy su fan número uno, su enamorada definitiva. Yo soy la intensidad silenciosa con la que se planea la muerte de alguien en esta desesperación, yo soy el modus operandi de la obsesión, la escritora definitiva que le escribirá cientos de cartas sin remitente, aquella de los libros literarios de amores desesperanzados y eternos dedicados a su persona, soy quien quiere enamorar y no camina.

Soy quien recibió esperanza, quien mezcló su aliento con el de una persona que ni en sus sueños creyó alcanzar tan simple. Mi aliento lo inquietaba, recuerdo el día, la fecha, la hora...el momento exacto y los sonidos alrededor, recuerdo el aroma de su perfume en aquel momento: sutil, a punto de irse. Joder, me acuerdo incluso de los grados exactos que albergaba la calidez de su dedo índice y pulgar sosteniendo mi mentón para que lo mirara.

—Apestas.

—S-si, byakuya-sama...t-tendre mas cuidado.

Mi sonrojo debía estar en su punto mas rojo, sus ojos penetraban con una intensidad arrasadora que hasta entonce desconocía. Mi cuerpo temblaba, pedía mas, temía embriagarse al punto de ser inconformista, de ser aún mas dependiente, de necesitar esa droga como respirar. El contacto fue un impacto en su naturaleza sutil, suave, las manos de un heredero que movía los hilos hablando. Su otra delicada extremidad vaciló en el bolsillo del costoso traje que ostentaba con majestuosidad. Era una figura de ensueño, hermosa. Me soltó el rostro, me acomodó los lentes que se me caían de la sorpresa.

— Mirame bien cuando hago algo, observame como siempre lo haces, porque quizás esta chance no la tengas nunca mas en tu pobre vida.

Asentí, como una muñeca flexible con las uniones rotas, esperando, rogando aunque sea sentir su piel en un golpe. Lo que sea, quería algo, quería saber que tenía las manos llenas de un logro, que tenia los recuerdos de algo real, quería la certeza de que algunas cosas sin podían suceder si lo deseabas con la intensidad en la que yo lo hacía. Quitó un spray pequeño del bolsillo y volvió a posar sus manos en mi mentón, luego los dedos aterciopelados en mis mejillas, las cuales apretó con una fuerza casi dolorosa. Me vi obligada a abrir la boca, a jadear impaciente, a esperar sumisa y ansiosa el desarrollo del acontecimiento mas significativo de mi vida.

—Realmente hueles mal.— Añadió, yo asentí como pude entre sus garras. El spray fue a mi boca, una, dos, tres veces fue presionado causando un efecto extraño y refrescante en mi cavidad. Quise cerrar la boca. -Agradece que te coloque un spray tan caro, a veces suelo usarlo yo, hmp, un lujo ¿no crees?

Mis ojos se cristalizaron, la emoción era demasiado intensa para que mi pequeño cuerpo resistiera, él, -como dueño y señor de todo- tiró de mis trenzas hacia atrás, haciendo que mi ya mareada cabeza caiga con estas. Estaba embriagada, era el éxtasis. Tragué saliva con gusto a Togami, un sabor a inalcanzable, a sensualidad y belleza, a poder y dominio. Fue demasiado, mis piernas temblaron. Quería más.

¿Estaba yo pidiendo mucho? Después de todo no era la estudiante afortunada definitiva, aunque con todos los acontecimientos, estaría a un paso de serlo.

Y al instante siguiente lo fuí, cuando mis labios entre abiertos recibieron la suavidad de los suyos, cuando sus manos tomaron mas fuerte mi cabello y su pelvis se rozó con la mía. Una cercanía casi insuperable, en ese momento terminé de morir, termine de ser yo, era una version descontrolada y ambiciosa de mi misma. Decidí actuar con cautela, reclamar un recuerdo mas que me haga vivir. Mi aliento ya no era mío, ahora le pertenecía al rubio, con sus cabellos cayendo agraciado sobre mi rostro, haciendo las caricias de un ángel que deja caer sus plumas. Su agarre era agresivo, brusco, repleto de posesión. No me importaba, ni si quiera si me pegaba, si me ultrajaba o me mataba. El momento existía, uno compartido con él estaba siendo realmente verídico. Su lengua jugueteó con la mía a diestra y siniestra, como quizo y cuanto quizo. Me deje hacer, busqué mas con el movimiento de mis caderas, rozándome contra el, provocado su hombría con un sonrojo que denotaba mi perversión y un temblor que delataba mi inexperiencia. Nada de eso tuvo importancia, él también se movió, inseguro. Subió mi larga falda por las piernas, poco le importaron mis cicatrices o mis tijeras, avanzó por la piel trazando un mapa de suspiros, unas ansias interminables, agónicas. Segui rozandome, sintiendo una erección rozando contra mí. Abrí un poco los ojos, sus párpados cerrados lo hacían lucir como un inocente y angelical togami de largas pestañas rubias y piel nacarada, clara como el mármol, como el blanco mas puro. La rudeza que contrastaba con su imagen me parecía una contradicción simplemente bella. Pasó un momento de intensos roces hasta que el heredero decidiera tomar mis muslos y levantarme para llevarme al escritorio mas cercano.

—Veamos si hueles mal en algún otro lugar...— Su sonrisa torcida, mirada altiva y sonrojo mal disimulado me hizo abrir las piernas y desear que él se enroscara entre ellas.

—Y-yo...c-creo que necesito q-que By-byakuya-sama me impregne con su buen olor...

Entrecerré los ojos y mi sueño se alargó como yo quería, sintiendo su hombría rozar mi intimidad, mientras rodeaba su cadera con mis piernas, mientras me regodeaba en mi buena suerte.

—Maldita acosadora, mañana haz de cuenta que esto no sucede.

—S-si.

Sus caricias incrementaban, mientras mi intento llegaba mas lejos, mientras mi avaro placer pedía mas, tirado del saco de su traje un poco en la clara insinuación. Pero seguía temblando, por las ansias, por la nula experiencia, por haber leído solo en libros. El parecía comprender eso a pesar de su rudeza, él leía mi cuerpo, lo configuraba a su merced y dudaba en su oculta amabilidad. Pero ese miedo me estabilizaba, me hacía sentir viva, me hacia sentir querida, en una utopía que aunque fuera momentánea quedaria siempre conmigo en mi cabeza. Apreté mas sus caderas, haciendo que caiga sobre mí, tomando una de sus manos la coloque sobre mi pecho, haciendo que estrujara este, queriendo disipar sus dudas.

—Usame.— Asegure con una decisión en mi timbre de voz que tal vez nunca mas utilizaría Fukawa Touko.

El sonrió de lado, con toda la altanería que lo caracterizaba.

Byakuya me hizo suya, mas de lo que lo era, no sin antes llevarme a mi habitación y hacerlo allí, entre las sabanas ahora impregnadas de su aroma, él me brindo el edén, me hizo perder la voz entre gemidos, me devolvió la vida, el aliento.

El seguía siendo un sueño hasta ahora, siguiendo con sus críticas, recomponiendolas con el contacto...él tocaba cada punto de mi cuerpo que creia defectuoso y lo confeccionaba a nuevo, a su gusto. El nunca se cansaba de encontrarme defectos y hacer la "caridad" -como llamaba el- de darles una oportunidad de ser bellos. Togami me prestaba atención, y eso era mi motor para seguir citandolo en mis versos, casi podía sentir su alma ganadora y superior entrando en cada poro de mi piel. Cuando sudabamos juntos no podía pensar en nada mas, ni recordar mi nombre, que le pertenecía a el en todos los sentidos.

Togami siempre encontraba la forma de que terminemos en una cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Togami a veces me daba el lujo de sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo al cerrar los ojos. El rubio me otorgaba los sueños mas cálidos que senti alguna vez.

El heredero a veces recurría al motivo del comienzo para tocarme: Mi aliento. A veces cuando Touko vencía la timidez recorría su cuerpo como la pieza de arte mejor valuada en el universo.

—Ya no tienes mal aliento, así me gustas.— Dijo medio adormilado con una sonrisa y se volteó con su espada desnuda, soltando mi cabello suelto.

Eso fue ayer, cuando sentí por primera vez que querdarme sin aliento era maravilloso, pero que definitivamente tenía que conservarlo así de bien si queria estar junto a quien amo por el resto de lo que se me permita esta felicidad.

* * *

 _HEY! ¿No es este un fandom un poco muerto para la cantidad de fans que hay en Danganronpa? Me refiero, ¡Si ellos dos son hermosos juntos!, por Dios encajan perfecto si Togami cediese un "poquitito" más. En fin, necesito mas de ellos dos, por lo pronto me desahogo con esto._

 _Si les gustó por favor comenten que les pareció, eso me alegraría muchísimo para quien sabe, tal vez escribir más._

 _Saludos!_

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi_


End file.
